Citadel High School
by LilouOnigiri
Summary: Jane Shepard est nouvelle au lycée de Citadel High School. Elle va alors faire plusieurs rencontre et aura deux amis proches, Garrus, dont elle tombera amoureuse et Liara, qui elle, aura des sentiments pour la jeune rouquine. Shakarian.


C'était enfin la rentrée. J'allais devoir me lever tous les matins vers 7h00 pour aller à ce foutu lycée. Le Citadel High School. Il paraît là-bas que toutes races sont présentes, y compris les humains bien sûr. Moi je suis une humaine, je m'appelle Jane, Jane Shepard et je vis avec mon frère John pas loin du bahut. C'est lui qui s'occupe de moi. Nos parents sont morts dans un accident. Etant l'ainé, c'est lui qui s'occupe de tout en général même si je l'aide quand même. Sauf pour les choses compliquées. Moi je suis âgée de 16 ans tandis que lui a déjà 18 ans. Et aujourd'hui, il allait m'amener directement à l'établissement pour éviter de prendre le bus... sauf que ça ne s'est pas passer comme prévue. Comme je fus réveillée la première, j'alla taper à la porte de sa chambre.  
-John, n'oublie pas de m'amener aujourd'hui, tu sais bien que c'est la rentrée !  
Quand j'entra dans la chambre, je vis qu'il dormait toujours. Je me mis sur le lit et je lui tapota l'épaule. Puis je le vis enfin s'étirer.  
-Hmmm ah oui c'est vrai... mais là je me sens pas très bien... tu vas devoir prendre le transport scolaire... désolé petite soeur..  
-Raah faut toujours que tu tombes malade au dernier moment toi ! Pas grave je ferais sans toi.  
-Si tu peux à ton retour, rapporte moi des médicaments à la pharmacie du coin de la Citadelle.  
-Ouais si j'y pense.  
Je sortis de ma chambre et j'alla prendre mon petit déjeuner, puis me préparer, me faisant toute belle pour le premier jour. Je pris mon sac et fonça à l'entrée de la maison.  
-J'y vais frérot !  
-Bonne rentrée à toi, cria-t-il , suivit de grosses toux qui fit comprendre qu'il avait un bon rhume.

/

Après au moins dix minutes de marche, j'arriva enfin à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche de chez moi. Je vis alors qu'il y avait déjà un élève qui attendait aussi. Mais celui-ci n'était pas humain. C'était un Turien. Je m'assis près de lui, en regardant droit devant moi. Il décida alors de m'abborder, histoire qu'il y ait du son.  
-Salut, tu es nouvelle non? Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le coin. Je me présente, Garrus Vakarian, et toi c'est? dit-il en tendant sa main vers moi.  
-Jane Shepard , je secoua ma main avec la sienne, oui je suis nouvelle et je connais pas trop le lycée d'ici.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux te guider si tu veux ! Oh tiens, encore un camarade qui se joint à nous.  
Je me tourna alors là où Garrus semblait regarder. Je reconnu alors la personne qui arrivait : Kaidan Alenko. Quel imbécile celui-là alors, il fallait qu'il soit aussi dans ce lycée ! Décidemment il me suit partout.

 _Il va encore essayer de flirter avec moi..._

-Ooh tiens mais qui voilà, Jane d'amour ! Je suis si heureux de te voir, dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.  
-Une connaissance à toi? demanda Garrus un peu gêné par la situation.  
-Oui, on était ensemble dans les anciennes classes... bon Kaidan c'est bon lâche-moi, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas interessé !  
Je le repoussa de toute mes forces, lui qui était si résistant. Il me regarda alors avec des yeux de chiens battus.  
-Mais Janeee ! On a vécu tant de choses ensemble ! S'il te plait laisse-moi une chance !  
-Tu vas me lâcher oui? Je t'ai dis que non, tu vas pas insister !  
-Jane s'il te-  
Au moment où Alenko allait encore en rajouter une couche, Vakarian s'interposa entre moi et lui, en lui lançant un regard froid.  
-Tu la laisses tranquille. Ce n'est pas en harcelant une fille qui tu trouveras l'amour de ta vie.  
-Ca ne te regarde pas, sale Turien !  
Heureusement, l'intercation fut stoppé par l'arrivée du bus. On monta alors dedans et j'alla m'installer vers les places du milieu, tandis que Garrus se mit devant moi et Kaidan alla tout au fond. Comme d'habitude. Je remarqua qu'un Turien était assis dans l'autre rangé, à côté de Garrus. Il lui lança une boule de papier et ricana.  
-Tiens le petit détective est là aussi? J'espérais que t'allais être là pour pouvoir me défouler sur toi ! Espèce de fouineur !  
-Lâche-moi Arterius, tu sais très bien de quoi je suis capable. Et tu pourrais vite le regretter.  
-Hmpf c'est ce qu'on verra. Quand on sera en pause, je réglerais mes comptes avec toi une bonne fois pour toute ! Pas vrai les mecs?!  
J'observa la scène, et je vis que ce "Arterius" parlait à ses copains Geth, on aurait dit un chef de groupe. Un lâche quoi. Quelques minutes après la dispute, on descendit alors au bahut et je rejoignis Garrus.  
-Dit-moi, c'est qui ce Turien avait qui tu t'es embrouillé?  
-Oh lui, ne fait pas attention, c'est la racaille du lycée. C'est Saren Arterius. Il a réussi à amadouer pleins de geth pour les avoir comme garde du corps au cas où on s'attaquerait à lui. Je n'ai jamais vu une technique aussi lâche, m'enfin bon.  
-Pourquoi t'appelle-t-il le "détective"?  
-J'ai tendance à être présent quand il fait une connerie donc je suis témoins et le répète aux surveillants pour qu'il évite de refaire la même bétise.  
On arriva enfin dans la cours où on prendrait notre pause. Il y avait de tout, turiens, humains, galariens, asaris, drells, krogans, quariens, toutes les races rassemblées. Enfin quelque chose de mixte, je vais pouvoir rencontrer du monde ! Alors que j'observa avec attention le coin de la cours, mon regard se porta alors sur Arterius qui semblait s'en prendre à une jeune Asari qui portait des bouquins. Des tonnes de bouquins. Quelle force ! Ca, c'est grâce à leur pouvoir biotique.  
Le Turien s'avança près de la jeune fille avec un air dragueur.  
-Tu sais ma jolie, si tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux me demander de l'aide, nous les Turiens, on a une bonne force physique tu sais.  
Je vis alors l'Asari posait ses livres au sol et ricanait au nez de Saren.  
-Tu n'es pas au courant que les Asaris sont la race la plus puissante de toutes? Grâce à nos pouvoirs biotiques, on peut faire ce que l'on veut, je peux t'en montrer la preuve !  
Je vis alors une aura bleue se formait autour d'elle et d'un coup de main, elle projeta Arterius contre l'arbre le plus proche. Celui-ci se releva, d'un air vexé. Pendant que l'Asari reprit ses livres, je m'étais approchée d'elle, fascinée.  
-Salut, je suis nouvelle, je m'appelle Jane Shepard, je t'ai observé et je te trouve très forte! Tu as bien ridiculisé ce pauvre Turien haha. Tu es?  
-Oh salut ! enfin une humaine agréable avec qui parlait ! moi c'est Liara T'soni, je fais beaucoup de recherche en archéologies, comme tu peux voir tout ces livres !  
-Oh je vois intéressant...

 _J'espère qu'elle va pas m'embarquer là dedans..._

Je sentis alors une main puissante s'abattre sur mon épaule et me poussait contre le mur. C'était Arterius.  
-Oh tiens une nouvelle, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le coin, je peux savoir ton nom?  
-Ca te regarde pas et lâche-moi sale brute !  
Alors que j'essaya de lui mettre un coup de genoux entre les jambes, il me frappa dans le ventre et le balanca au sol. Il s'approcha de moi et mit un pied sur ma tête. Je vis alors Vakarian courir vers lui et le bousculer pour m'aider à me relever mais il n'eut pas le temps et se prit un coup poing dans le dos. C'est alors que Liara utilisa de nouveau ses pouvoirs biotiques pour repoussait Saren dans la petite fontaine de la cours. Il s'assoma le crâne et mit du temps à se relever.  
-Petite saleté, je m'occuperai de vous plus tard, ce n'est que partie remise.

Je me sentais mal. Je respirais difficilement, je sentis alors Garrus et Liara qui m'aida à me relever et à me tenir. Malgré son coup dans le dos, il était plutôt solide comme Turien.  
-Shepard, ça va? On va t'amener à l'infirmerie, tu sembles vraiment mal en point !  
-Tiens bon, Jane ! On va t'emmener voir , il va prendre soin de toi !  
-Je...je peux... gaah !  
-Tu es trop faible. Liara, vient avec moi, on l'emmène.  
-Oui !  
Je me sentis m'évanouir. Heureusement, mes deux nouveaux amis étaient là pour me porter en toute sécurité. Je me demandais qui était cet infirmier. Probablement un Galarien.


End file.
